Farewell, Howard
by FonzFan82
Summary: Tribute to the late Tom Bosley.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad time for the Cunningham family. It was the month of November. The last three days had been sad for the Cunningham family because the father, Howard Cunningham was on his last days on Earth. Marion found it hard because sooner or later she was going to be a widow. She and Howard had a good marriage and raised three children: Chuck, Richard and Joanie. Howard was in bed at the hospital because his ulcer was getting worse by the week. Marion stayed by his side daily. She couldn't leave him.

"Don't worry about me, Marion. I'll be able to come home. You'll see," Howard had told her.

She didn't believe him because it was getting worse by the day. The doctors told her he had to stay here at the hospital, so he had to be admitted. Howard asked Marion if he could see Richie, even if Richie was married with Lori Beth. Marion told him she would have to call Richie first.

"I'll call him at the house, Howard," Marion told her beloved husband.

Marion left the hospital at lunchtime. She drove their car to the house and called Richie and Lori Beth's house. Richie answered because he didn't have a job at the Milwaukee Journal anymore. He didn't have any luck finding a job at the newspapers anymore since he had gotten fired from the Milwaukee Journal when he had written his last column writing about his best friend Potsie Webber's son Henry Webber when he made a television comeback and gained forty pounds. Richie had called Henry fat in his column and his editor had fired him.

"Hi, Mom," Richie said when he heard Marion's sad voice.

Richie could tell his mother was near tears.

"What's wrong, Mom? You sound like you're going to cry," Richie said.

"Richard, your father wants you at the hospital. He requested you come," Marion said in her sad voice.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Mom. Lori Beth and I have a PTA meeting at Richie's school tonight," Richie said.

"At a time like this? Your father might die any time soon. You should cancel," Marion told Richie.

"I can't cancel out on a PTA meeting like this. I know Dad is important on a time like this, Mom, but I just can't cancel out on a PTA meeting," Richie told Marion.

"Hi, Richard," she said.

"You know this is a matter of life and death, Richard. Go to the hospital now!" Marion said, tears coming down her cheeks.

Richie could hear his mother crying hard.

"All right, Mom. I'll go now, but I'm still going to that PTA meeting tonight, no matter what," Richie said and he hung up the telephone.

Richie remembered Lori Beth was out with Fonzie's wife, Tiffany that day, so he left Lori Beth a note if he was going to be gone for a long time at the hospital with Howard. He then took his car keys and locked up the house. He drove directly to the hospital. He went to Howard's private hospital room, which was room 381. He saw Howard lying in bed when he walked in.

"Good. Your mother gave you the message," Howard said when he saw his son walk in.

"Why do you want me, Dad?" Richie asked.

"I haven't seen you for the last few days, Richard. I thought we'd have a nice visit before I go," Howard said.

"You know your time is coming, don't you?" Richie asked.

"I do, Richard. You know your time will come one of these days and you will go. Same with Joanie. Remember Potsie's time came a couple of years ago. Now it's my turn," Howard said.

"I do remember what happened to Potsie, Dad. I know you didn't like him much, but he sure did admire you and he saw you as a father," Richie said.

"I know he did, Richard. He wasn't my son. You were," Howard said.

"I'll always be your son, Dad," Richie said, holding Howard's hand. A nurse walked in the room just then.

"Excuse me. Mr. Cunningham, your medicine," the nurse said.

Richie liked the nurse that came in. He knew she was young. He could tell she hadn't been in practice very long but was smart.

"How long have you been on the job, Nurse?" Richie asked.

"Not very long. Only a couple of months," the nurse replied.

"You're new then. I see," Richie said.

"That's right," she said.

"How long have you been Dad's nurse?" Richie asked.

"Since he got admitted here. A week now," the young nurse told Richie.

"I thought you were new," Richie said to her.

He saw her nametag read Cynthia.

"Cynthia, is that right? That's my niece's name," Howard told the nurse.

"You have a niece name Cynthia? Interesting, Mr. Cunningham. I'll see you later. I'm off to the next patient," she said and closed the door behind herself.

Richie stayed with Howard for a bit longer and then he remembered it was his turn to pick up Sarah that day.

"Dad, I can't stay longer. Today is my turn to pick up Sarah from school. I promised Lori Beth last night I'd pick up Sarah from school today," Richie said.

"All right, Richie. I won't keep you much longer if you have to pick up my granddaughter from school. She sure is smart for her age," Howard said, remembering she skipped a higher grade not too long ago.

"I know, Dad. I'll go now so I can get a head start and wait for her when the bell rings," Richie said.

"All right, Rich. See you later," Howard said as Richie gave his father a kiss on the cheek.

Howard watched his middle child leave the hospital room.

A few minutes passed and Howard was about to fall asleep when a visitor knocked on his door. Howard let the visitor knock on his door. He didn't even tell the visitor to come in when he should. He thought he'd be surprised to see who the visitor would be. He saw the visitor opened the door. He saw the visitor was his son's best friend, Arthur Fonzarelli.

"Hi, Mr. C," Fonzie said.

"Hi, Fonzie. Richard just left," Howard said in a tired voice.

"Mrs. C wanted me to visit you for a bit this evening for her. She wanted to help Joanie and Chachi with their children tonight with their homework," Fonzie explained.

"That's all right. Those are adorable children. Wish I could help them with their homework tonight. Reminds me when Richie and Joanie were little. I used to help Richard with his homework all the time," Howard told Fonzie.

"You can't help Red with his homework anymore, Mr. C. He's married now," Fonzie reminded Howard.

"I know, Fonz. Don't you have your own family to be with now?" Howard asked Fonzie to remind him.

"I do, Mr. C, but Tiffany was nice enough to let me visit my best friend's sick father," Fonzie said.

"That's nice of her," Howard said.

"See, Fonz, that's what marriage is all about. You help children with homework and give them advice," Howard told Fonzie.

"I know, Mr. C. My child ain't in school yet. My son Lester is still the toddler age. Whoa!" Fonzie said.

"Then you'll be thinking of putting him in preschool when he reaches the age of three, Fonzie. That's called head start, Fonzie," Howard told Fonzie, still in his tired voice.

Fonzie could tell Howard was tired.

"If you're tired, Mr. C, I could always leave now," Fonzie said. Fonzie thanked Howard for his advice on the toddlers.

"Marion and I put Richie and Joanie through head start when they were three years old. Joanie had to wait a year later because she wasn't ready for preschool like Richard was. She started when she was four instead of three," Howard said.

"You mean preschool works that way? Whoa," Fonzie said again.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It can, Fonz. Now go so I can get some sleep," Howard said.

"All right, Mr. C. I'll chat with you some other time," Fonzie said and then he left the hospital room.


	2. Chapter 2

I

The next day, which was Saturday, Ralph decided to visit Howard at the hospital. Ralph had gone through a hard time recently since he and his ex – wife, Karen McCarey, got a divorce. He hadn't been eating for the last few weeks because he had been depressed from the divorce. He had been happily married to Karen for over ten years. He didn't want the marriage to end now. Ralph had known Howard wasn't doing well because Richie had given him the updates on what was going on with Howard. Ralph felt sorry for his friend he had known since high school. He and Richie had lost Potsie a couple of years ago. Potsie Webber had become a famous country music singer after they graduated from high school and had made the number one charts and was one of the most famous popular country music singers. All of his songs and albums had hit number one.

Later that afternoon, Ralph ran into Fonzie in town. Fonzie had his toddler, Lester on his motorcycle.

"Hi, Fonz. Hi, Lester," Ralph said.

Ralph thought Lester Fonzarelli was a cute child for two years old. Lester had Fonzie's looks, with the hair and eyes. Lester gave Ralph his shyest look and had his thumb in his mouth.

"Real cute, Fonz. Real cute," Ralph said.

"You nerd, Malph. He's only a child. He don't know anything yet," Fonzie said.

"I know, Fonz. Wait until it's time for you to put him into school. Then he'll know stuff," Ralph said.

"I know that stuff already about puttin' kids in school. Mr. C told me yesterday about preschool," Fonzie said.

That's when Ralph began to crack up.

"I didn't know Howie knew about toddlers, Fonz. I thought he only knew about teenagers," Ralph said.

"I guess you were wrong, Malph. I guess Mr. C knows about everything," Fonz said.

"Where are you taking Lester, Fonz? The playground?" Ralph asked.

"We were gonna say hi to Tiff at her office and then we were gonna go to the park for a couple of hours. What are you doing in town?" Fonzie asked Ralph Malph.

"I was going to say hi to Mr. C in the hospital. It's too bad his ulcer's getting worse, you know," Ralph said.

"I know. It looks like he won't be around for the holidays, Malph. I feel bad for Red and Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

"I do too. You should feel bad for me since I'm now divorced. I didn't want that to happen. I thought Karen loved me," Ralph said.

"She does, Malph. Maybe she'll come back," Fonzie said.

"What do you know, Fonz? I know you know so much about women, but they never work out for me. Look how long Pots was married," Ralph reminded Fonzie.

"I know. The nerd was married for a long time. You were married over ten happy years and you adopted two boys. You'll still get to see them, won't you?" Fonzie asked.

"I will, Fonz. Just when I'm not teaching. You know, the summer and holidays," Ralph said.

"That ain't a long time, Malph. You should ask for a longer time than that," Fonzie said.

"I know, but that's how long the court decided, but besides Karen's the mother," Ralph pointed out.

Fonzie and Ralph said good – bye and Ralph got into his car while Fonzie put Lester on his back and jumped on his motorcycle and the two drove off. Fonzie went to Tiffany's office where she was a psychologist for children. When he and Lester arrived, he saw Tiffany's secretary and asked if he and Lester could see her. The secretary told Fonzie she was in with a patient or two.

"We'll wait," Fonzie said as the two sat down in the waiting room.

Lester started crying. Fonzie guessed he needed to use the restroom. Fonzie headed for the men's room and took his toddler child in. The secretary told Tiffany her husband was in. Tiffany said she'll see Fonzie in a few more minutes. The secretary noticed Fonzie had disappeared so she couldn't tell Fonzie what his doctor wife told her.

Ralph called Richie on the cell phone he had in his car and asked Richie what room Howard was staying in. Richie gave the room number.

"Thanks, Rich," Ralph said and hung up his cell.

Before they got off, Richie asked Ralph to tell Howard hi for him.

"I'll do that, Rich," Ralph said and parked in the visitor's parking lot at the hospital.

Ralph took the elevator to the third floor where Howard's hospital room was, since he got the room number from Richie. It took Ralph a while to find room 381. He knocked

before entering. He didn't hear Howard's voice telling him to come in, so he let himself in. When he walked in, he saw the bed full but found Howard sound asleep. Ralph found it the wrong time to visit since Howard was asleep. Ralph decided to write Howard a note telling him he came by. He figured he'll try again later that afternoon when Howard was awake.

Later that afternoon, Richie stopped by the hospital to visit Howard. Howard was awake, so he was able to chat with Richie.

"Hi, Dad," Richie said when he was in the room with Howard.

Both Richie and Howard saw Ralph Malph's note that Ralph left by Howard's bed.

"What's that, Richard?" Howard asked after saying hello to Richie.

"It's a note from Ralph, Dad. I guess he came by earlier," Richie said.

"What does the note say, Richard?" Howard asked.

Richie read the note to Howard.

When he finished, Howard said, "That Ralph doesn't stop the Howie, does he?"

"Guess not," Richie said.

The two chatted for a while. Richie had remembered he was going to take Richie Jr. to a doctor's appointment, so he couldn't stay long.

"I can't stay long, Dad. I've got to take Richie Jr. to a doctor's appointment," Richie said.

"Does it have something to do with his doing drugs?" Howard asked.

"I don't know what this appointment is all about, Dad. I'm sure we'll find out," Richie said.

"I know you're a good father, Rich. We know Fonzie's still learning," Howard said.

"I know Fonzie's learning, Dad. Danny's only an adopted child, but Lester is a birth child, so that's why he's learning to be a birth parent," Richie said.

Howard knew what Richie meant.

"I'm sure Fonzie will be a good father too, Richard. We'll wait and see how Lester turns out when he gets older," Howard said.

"Fonzie's been reading a lot of parenting books on how to be a good parent, Dad. He's finding retirement hard, but he'll get used to it sooner or later," Richie said.

"You need a job, Richard, but you can always take over Cunningham Hardware," Howard said.

"I know, Dad, but hardware isn't my thing. I don't know much about it like you do. I want to continue my column at a different newspaper, but no newspaper doesn't want my column," Richie said.

"Have you apologized to Potsie's son, Richard? If you haven't, you should apologize to the family and maybe they'll accept your apology," Howard said.

"I've tried doing that, Dad, but they didn't accept my apology. I've tried writing and calling, but they didn't write back or call, so forget apologizing," Richie said to Howard.

"Have it your way, Rich. If I were you, I'd keep trying and not give up so soon," Howard said.

Both father and son chatted for a while longer, then Richie left the hospital room to pick up his son at Jefferson High School. That's when Marion came in. She decided to have supper with Howard that evening at the hospital instead of being alone at home. She didn't want to be lonely again that night.

"Hello, Howard," Marion said when she walked into the hospital room.

"Hello, Marion," he said.

"I just saw Richard," Marion said.

"You did. He told me he had to pick up Richie Jr. from school so he could take him to his doctor's appointment," Howard told her.

"I hope Richie Jr. cooperates. He doesn't do well with his activities because he's involved with drugs," Marion reminded Howard.

"I know, Marion. We wanted another perfect Richard, but we didn't get it," Howard said, knowing how Marion felt about their grandson's involvement with drugs.

They knew Richie Jr. didn't sell drugs, so they were happy about it.

That's when Marion saw Ralph Malph's note.

"What's this?" Marion said, seeing the note.

"It's a note from Ralph Malph, Marion. I guess he came in when I was asleep earlier," Howard answered.

"That's sweet of Ralph. See how Richard has friends who care about you?" Marion asked her husband.

"Yes, Marion," Howard said.

Both Howard and Marion remembered that Ralph and his family ate with Fonzie and his family often with Richie's family, but would eat with Howard and Marion on the holidays, but not every holiday.

Howard's night nurse, George, came in when Howard and Marion were eating dinner. George came to give Howard his medicine. George told Marion he would like to take Howard's blood pressure once they finished eating.

"All right, Nurse," Marion told George.

When the nurse left, Howard asked about Joanie.

"Joanie's doing fine, Howard. She's having supper with Arthur and his family tonight. Chachi is over there with them too. She figured I wanted to be alone with you. She'll visit you tomorrow night around this time," Marion said, giving him their daughter's message.

"All right, Marion. I shall look forward to seeing Joanie tomorrow night," Howard said, taking a bite of ham Marion brought along with her.

He knew he how much he hated ham.

Howard didn't want to complain to Marion on how much he hated ham so he stayed quiet about it. Howard knew both Richie and Joanie were in their forties now. Richie was forty – five and Joanie forty – one going on forty – two. He and Marion had raised them well and now both Richie and Joanie were parents and doing their jobs raising children. Both Joanie and Richie have two children of their own. Richie had a son and a daughter while Joanie had two daughters.

Howard knew Potsie Webber's life was complicated: he raised triplets and had two grandchildren who were fraternal twins. He knew Potsie's life was complicated because when his grandchildren were teenagers, his grandson had almost died in a car accident and one of his sons is blind and paralyzed and is in a wheelchair while the other son is dyslexic and his daughter is serving life sentence. He knew Potsie had put his family on the prayer list on every single church when their family problems began.

Marion stayed with Howard for a couple of hours that evening since she wasn't anxious coming to a quiet and lonely house anymore the first day he was admitted to the hospital. At Fonzie's house, everyone was sitting down to dinner. Fonzie put Lester in the baby chair. Ralph came to the house alone that time because he and Karen had gotten separated. He didn't like the idea of divorce. He wanted to be like Potsie who had been married for several years. Tiffany and Lori Beth brought dinner to the table. Ralph sure was going to miss staying married for over ten years. He didn't bring Norman and Jay with him because Karen took the adopted boys with her. Richie, Chachi, and Ralph had liked how Fonzie furnished his niece's house since he had moved in after he and Tiffany had come back from their honeymoon. Chachi knew their niece Kylie would like the house herself.

"Fonz, Kylie's going to like the house," Chachi had told Fonzie.

"I know she's gonna like it, Chach. Do you know when she and Danny are coming back to visit from Los Angeles?" Fonzie asked.

"I don't know," Chachi said.

Chachi had moved back from Los Angeles from the partnership their niece Kylie Blake was involved in with Perry Mason. Chachi was a private investigator, but he reopened his agency here in Milwaukee when he moved back a couple of months back. Fonzie knew he hadn't seen their niece since she and Danny had moved to Los Angeles, California, which had been for almost a year now, but kept in touch with their daughters, Heather, Daphne, and Claudia. Claudia, the middle child, had taken over Danny's landlord business here in Milwaukee once they moved to Los Angeles. She is doing well in his spot as landlady. Daphne, the youngest, is a pastor in one of the Milwaukee Christian churches while Heather works at one of the hair places, cutting hair. Hair is Heather's knowledge, both Fonzie and Chachi knew. All three girls were in their twenties, but Daphne was the youngest twenty, but her age read twenty – two. Both Daphne and Heather were married and had children while Claudia wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Marion Cunningham had left the hospital when visiting hours were up for the evening. She didn't want to leave Howard, but she had to. She didn't want to go to an empty house, so she drove their car to Fonzie's house. He didn't seem to mind since she called him from the hospital. He asked Tiffany if that was all right if Marion stayed with them for the night.

"Sure, Fonz, as long as she's your best friend's mother I wouldn't mind," Tiffany said.

"Mrs. C, come on over. My wife Tiffany says it's all right for you to come over for the night. I don't blame you for sleeping in a lonely house if Mr. C's in the hospital," Fonzie said.

"All right, Arthur. I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me stay over," Marion said as the two hung up the phone.

"Mrs. C's on her way over, Tiff. I know you haven't met Richie's mother. She's a real sweet woman. My apartment was over Mr. C's garage until I married you," Fonzie said as he kissed her.

"I'm sure your best friend's mother is a sweet woman, Fonz. It's past Lester's bedtime. Shouldn't you put him to bed? He's your job since I went back to work," Tiffany reminded him.

"I know, Tiff. I should be back by the time Mrs. C arrives," Fonzie said as he helped Lester up the stairs.

Both Tiffany and Fonzie remembered Lester was still learning to walk, so Fonzie had to carry Lester up the stairs to bed and give him a bath.

That's when Tiffany heard a car park in the driveway. Tiffany thought it was the woman Fonzie was just telling her about. The doorbell rang and she answered it.

"Are you Mrs. Cunningham?" Tiffany asked the redhead woman.

"Yes, I am. Arthur told me I could sleep here for the night," Marion told Tiffany.

"That's right, Mrs. Cunningham. Come on in. Arthur went to put our son to bed. He should be down in a few minutes," Tiffany said.

Marion was surprised to hear the word "son." She didn't know Fonzie was a father. She didn't remember Richie telling her that Fonzie was in fatherhood already.

"I didn't know Arthur is a father," Marion said in a surprised voice.

"He is. We've had our son for two years now," Tiffany said.

"Congratulations," Marion said in her still surprised voice.

"I'll go get your room ready. You can sit anywhere you want," Tiffany said as she headed upstairs to get the guest room ready for Marion.

Tiffany went to the bathroom where Fonzie had the water running.

"Fonz, she's here," Tiffany said.

"I wanted to let Mrs. C in," Fonzie said in a disappointed voice.

"Well, maybe next time. She was surprised to hear we have a child. She sounded like she didn't know anything about Lester," Tiffany said as she headed for the linen closet.

"I thought Red told her. I'll talk to him about it," Fonzie said.

Fonzie turned the bath water off and dried Lester off with a towel. He put Lester in his bunny pajamas and carried him to the crib in their bedroom. He put Lester in the crib and kissed him good – night as he left the door open. Lester stood in the crib and watched Fonzie leave the bedroom.

"Lester asleep, Fonz?" Tiffany asked.

"No, but he should be," Fonzie said.

That's when Fonzie caught Marion looking at the parenting book he was reading on the coffee table.

"Hi, Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

Marion got up when she heard Fonzie's voice.

"Hello, Arthur," she said as the two gave each other a hug.

"Arthur, I heard you are a father," Marion said as the two sat by each other on the couch.

"I am, Mrs. C. Didn't Richie tell you?" Fonzie asked.

"No. Richard didn't tell me, Arthur. It's actually surprising you are a father after all those years of being single," Marion said, still in her surprised voice she had when she and Tiffany were talking.

"You do sound surprised, Mrs. C. You haven't been this surprised in years," Fonzie said.

"I know, Arthur. I would say I haven't been this surprised since Richard and Joanie got married," Marion said.

"I would agree, Mrs. C. Our boy just went to bed. Would you like to see him? Only if you don't wake him up," Fonzie said.

"I sure would, Arthur," was Marion's answer.

Fonzie took Marion up to his and Tiffany's bedroom upstairs where the crib was.

"He sleeps with us. He won't be getting his own room until he's not in the crib anymore," Fonzie said.

Marion liked the plan Fonzie and Tiffany came up with.

"That is a good idea, Arthur," Marion whispered. Fonzie and Marion were finally in the master bedroom.

"This used to be my niece Kylie's house she and her husband Danny moved to Los Angeles. She didn't want it on the market, so she gave it to me until I got married to Tiff here, so we took it," Fonzie told Marion. Marion liked the house.

"It is a nice house, Arthur," Marion said.

"Thanks, Mrs. C. We like it too," Fonzie agreed.

Marion looked in the sleeping toddler in the crib. Marion could tell that Lester looked a lot like Fonzie.

"He looks a lot like you, Arthur," she said.

"Doesn't he? You should see his eyes, Mrs. C. They look like mine too," Fonzie said.

She found that surprising as well. They left the bedroom as Fonzie closed the door behind themselves.

"He's very cute, Arthur," Marion said as they headed downstairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. C. His name is Lester," Fonzie said.

"Richard did mention something about your being in retirement. Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. C, it's true. I retired so I could help Tiff around the house. One reason: Lester," Fonzie said.

"That's very kind of you, Arthur. When we first had Chuck, Howard couldn't get much time off from work to help me out. He got a couple of weeks off from work to help me with Chuck. We had to call Grandma Kelp so she could help out," Marion said.

"Richie and Ralph helped us out since neither of us have parents to help, Mrs. C. Reason she don't have parents to help is because she was in an orphanage most of her life. Nobody wanted her to live with them," Fonzie said.

Marion felt sorry for Tiffany when she heard Tiffany grew up in an orphanage. Marion followed Fonzie downstairs to the living room. They visited for a while. Tiffany didn't join them because she was busy getting Marion's room ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Denver, Chuck Cunningham was visiting with some of his friends on the basketball team he had joined recently. He was enjoying playing for the Denver Nuggets. He made a trade with the Milwaukee team's coach to trade him to the Denver Nuggets. Chuck was making friends with Carmello Anthony and a few other players.

"Hey, Chuck, Coach wants to talk to you," Carmello said.

"Thanks," Chuck said and left his room he was staying in.

They had a game in the next few days. He took his basketball with him to see the coach.

"Yes, Coach? You wanted me," Chuck said.

"Cunningham, we got a message from Milwaukee. Your family wants you to go directly home. It's about your father," the Coach said.

"You can't be serious, Coach. What about the game with Utah?" Chuck asked.

"You need me in that game," Chuck pointed out.

"We do, but your family is more important. You can play the next game when you return from Milwaukee," the Coach told him.

"I'm not going back to Milwaukee. What's wrong with my family?" Chuck wanted to know.

"I heard your father is sick. He's in the hospital. He's ill," the Coach told Chuck, "so you should go directly to Milwaukee."

"Coach," Chuck said, "what is my dad sick with? Do you know the details?"

"I don't know the details, son. Sorry. I was told by one of your family members you were wanted home."

"How did they track me down?" Chuck asked, curious.

"A private investigator tracked you down. They hired a private investigator to deliver the news."

"What is the private investigator's name?" Chuck asked the coach.

"Somebody by the name of Chachi Arcola."

Chuck knew the name was unfamiliar to him.

"You are now on work leave, Chuck. Go directly home to be with your family for a while," the Coach told Chuck.

Chuck left the Coach's office and returned to his room. He didn't feel like talking to anymore of his friends on the team, so he stayed alone. Carmello knocked on his door.

"What did the coach tell you, Chuck?" Carmello asked.

"I'm on leave, Carmello. Coach says a private investigator tracked me down to deliver me a message about my father. I can't play the Utah game with you guys now. I know you need me for this game. I have the feeling you won't win the game because I won't be here," Chuck said, feeling a bit sad.

"If you're wanted at home, go. We'll still win. We wish you could stay and play, but if there's something going on at home, you can still go," Carmello told him.

"There is something going on back home in Milwaukee, Carmello. My dad is sick and is in the hospital. I don't know what he's sick with, but I'll find out once I get there," Chuck said.

Carmello didn't say anything else so all he could do was pat his new friend's back on the shoulder. Chuck didn't say anything else. Carmello left his new friend's room and shut the door behind himself. Chuck wanted to be alone, which Carmello sensed, so he shut the door behind himself. Chuck was planning on leaving first thing in the morning. He would leave for Milwaukee at five o'clock in the morning. He would see what the plane schedules are first once he arrived at the airport.

Richie was told from Chachi that he had found Chuck, his older brother.

"How did you do that?" Richie asked.

"That's something us private eyes do, Rich. I'm sure Chuck go the message from me about your dad," Chachi said.

"I hope so. There's no way I'm keeping my fingers crossed since he never comes home anyway," Richie said.

"I know. I just thought I would track him down and send him a message about your dad being sick," Chachi said.

Richie agreed to what Chachi said. Richie knew Joanie knew because they were husband and wife.

A week passed. Joanie came to the hospital room where Howard stayed after she finished taking the kids to school that morning.

"Hi, Daddy," Joanie said.

"Hi, sweetheart," Howard said.

Howard saw how beautiful Joanie had become for a forty – year – old woman.

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" Joanie asked.

She knew Howard wasn't going to join them for the holidays that year because his health was so bad.

"The same, sweetheart. I tried calling your mother at home last night, but I only got the answering machine," Howard told his daughter.

"Mom's staying at Fonzie's house, Dad. She said she didn't want to stay at a lonely house because of you staying at the hospital. She doesn't like the quiet and it's so lonely," Joanie said.

"I don't blame your mother," Howard said.

"I don't either," Joanie agreed.

"Did Fonzie say it was all right for your mother to stay at his place?" Howard asked.

"Yes, Daddy. She took the invitation, so she's staying there," Joanie said.

"All right, sweetheart. If there's any trouble going on at Fonzie's new place, then your mother can stay with you and Chachi," Howard said.

"Okay. I'll tell Mom you said that," Joanie said.

"Tell your mother I mean it, too," Howard said.

"I will," Joanie said.

She could tell in Howard's voice he did mean it.

"How are the children, Joanie?" Howard asked.

"Fine. I just dropped them both off at school before I came to see you," Joanie answered.

"That's good," he said.

Just then, the nurse, Cynthia, came in to give Howard his medicine for the morning. Cynthia noticed Richie wasn't there that morning but didn't bother to ask. All she did was come and go.

Joanie remembered meeting Cynthia when Howard was first admitted to the hospital when they first found out his ulcer went bad.

"Why did Cynthia give us that funny look, Daddy?" Joanie asked.

"I think she was wondering about Richard," Howard said.

"I see," Joanie said.

She knew everyone loved Richie and it would always be him and never herself. No wonder he had such a popular newspaper column and went famous.

She knew he was once a famous newspaper reporter until now. He was popular but until his last column was published he was fired and hadn't been published since then. She knew everyone loved Richie since he was a boy and she had been jealous of Richie since then. She wondered if it could be opposite for a change but no, everyone continued to love Richie until today in the two thousands. It was always Richie and Fonzie people loved but never her and Chachi for a change. She never understood why it was always her brother and his best friend.

"Is there anything you want from home, Daddy?" Joanie asked.

Howard told her what he wanted. Joanie told Howard she could get it for him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Howard said and the two kissed.

"I'll be back later today," Joanie said.

"All right," Howard said.

He watched his daughter leave the hospital room and shut the door behind herself. Joanie took her car keys out of her purse and headed for Fonzie's new house. It was only a few blocks away from the hospital, she recalled. It didn't take her long to drive to Fonz's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Once she got there, she found Marion Cunningham sitting out in the garden.

"Hi, Mom," Joanie said.

"Hi, Joanie," Marion said.

"I just saw Dad," Joanie said.

"You did? How is your father?" Marion asked.

"The same," was Joanie's answer.

It didn't surprise Marion since she and Howard were now in their seventies.

"Is Fonzie here?" Joanie asked.

"He is, but he took his son out to the park," Marion said.

"Oh," Joanie said.

Joanie thought Lester was cute but didn't know him very well yet.

"I think Arthur is doing very well as a father. You should have seen him this morning, Joanie. He fed Lester breakfast all by himself," Marion said.

"Wow," Joanie said, surprised.

"He even changed Lester's diaper, too. I think Arthur's doing well. Wait till your father sees this," Marion said.

She wanted Howard to see Fonzie with his own child. She had a feeling Howard would give Fonzie a laugh once he saw Fonzie change a diaper or fed a child with a fork or spoon or whatever.

A few minutes later, Joanie saw Fonzie come up the driveway with Lester's stroller.

"Hi, Shortcake," Fonzie said.

Joanie couldn't believe what she saw.

"I guess you're right, Mom," Joanie said.

She had to agree with what Marion said about her father and Fonzie.

"Hi, Lester," Joanie said once Fonzie and the stroller came closer.

Lester gave Joanie his shyest look. She could tell Lester was shy around strangers. Lester didn't know her very well but loved Chachi because Chachi was around him more often.

Joanie watched Chachi pick up his nephew and Lester gave Chachi the happiest smile.

"Lester likes you, Chach," Fonzie said.

"I can see that, Fonz," Chachi said.

"He's not so sure about me, is he, Fonz?" Joanie asked.

"Give him time, Shortcake. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you like he does with Chachi," Fonzie said.

"I'm trying, Fonz. Every time I come here with Chachi, Lester gives me all these shy looks," Joanie said.

"He'll get over it sooner or later, Shortcake. You'll see," Fonzie assured her.

Joanie and Chachi didn't stay longer. Joanie wanted to go back home, so Chachi gave his nephew one more hug and kiss, then Chachi gave his cousin his child back and then the two cousins hugged. Fonzie gave Joanie a kiss as the three-headed for the door.

"It was great seeing you, Fonz," Chachi said.

"You two, Chach, Joanie. We'll get together again really soon. Next time your place," Fonzie said.

"All right, Fonz. One of us will call you," Chachi said as he watched Joanie get her car keys out and the two of them walked out of Fonzie's door together.

Fonzie knew how cute they were as a couple. He knew his younger cousin had found somebody that was right for him. He watched Joanie drive out of his driveway and Chachi putting his seatbelt on. Fonzie waved to the two of them as they waved back. He knew he wouldn't see them anymore for a while, which was okay with him. He figured it was time to see Mr. C again tomorrow morning at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

He put Lester to bed as soon as Tiffany came home from work at five – thirty that afternoon.

"Hi, Fonz," Tiffany said when she walked upstairs when Fonzie was putting Lester in his crib.

"Hi, Tiff. I didn't hear you come in," Fonzie said as they kissed.

Fonzie remembered Marion was out visiting Howard for a couple of hours before visiting hours were up and she would be back later that evening.

"Where's Marion, Fonz? Is she eating with us tonight?" Tiffany asked.

"Mrs. C is at the hospital, visiting Mr. C until visiting hours are over, so she wouldn't be with us for supper tonight. She'll be back later," Fonzie said.

"All right. Thanks for letting me know," Tiffany said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Fonzie said.

Fonzie left their bedroom door open so they could hear Lester if he needed anything during the evening.

"Joanie and Chachi left not too long ago," Fonzie said to Tiffany.

"You mean they didn't want to stay for supper?" Tiffany asked.

"No. They had plans with the children," Fonzie answered.

"I see. I guess they can come next time," Tiffany said.

"I'm sure they will," Fonzie said.

That's when they both heard the phone rang. Lester started crying upstairs.

"I'll take care of Lester," Tiffany offered.

"Thanks," Fonzie said as he headed for the phone.

He knew Lester always cried when the phone and doorbell rang when he was always being put to bed at night. He heard Marion's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

"Hello, Arthur. Are Joanie and Chachi still at your place?" Marion asked.

"No, they're not, Mrs. C. They had to pick up their children and do their other activities," Fonzie answered.

"That's all right. I wanted Joanie and Chachi to come to the hospital right away. It's about Howard," Marion said, who was in tears.

"What's wrong, Mrs. C? You sound like you're crying," Fonzie said.

"Howard doesn't have much time to live, Arthur. Maybe you could pass the news out to Joanie and Chachi," Marion said.

"How much longer does Mr. C have to live?" Fonzie asked.

He didn't like what he was hearing.

Marion didn't want to tell Fonzie because it was going to make her cry again.

"Richard can tell you, Arthur. I can't say it," Marion told Fonzie.

"I understand, Mrs. C. I'll drive you home," Fonzie said.

"Thank you, Arthur," Marion said.

Fonzie knew he hated to see women cry. Fonzie called Richie at his house. Richie wasn't home, so Fonzie left a message to call him at his house once he got the message and hung up again.

Fonzie led Marion out of the hospital and they both headed to his motorcycle in the waiting parking lot. He gave her a helmet and the two of them put the helmets on at the same time and then he helped her on the motorcycle and then he drove away from the hospital. It took Fonzie a while to get to the Cunninghams' new place. He knew she and Howard had lived in a new house for quite a few years now so they weren't living in the same place as they were anymore. He saw how quiet it was once they got off the motorcycle and took off their helmets and Marion unlocked the door and invited him into the house.

"It's quiet in here, Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

"I know, Arthur. That's why I don't like staying alone here anymore since Howard got admitted," Marion told Fonzie.

"I don't blame you, Mrs. C. You're welcome to stay with me and Tiff," Fonzie said.

"Is it all right with Tiffany? I don't want to barge in if she doesn't want me over tonight and I don't want to wake up your son," Marion said.

"Let me call her and see if it's all right, Mrs. C. I'm sure it's okay," Fonzie said as he headed for the telephone in the kitchen.

Marion watched Fonzie as he dialed his house telephone number and waited before he got an answer. He spoke to Tiffany for a few minutes and was off the phone again. Fonzie walked into the living room again before giving Marion an answer.

"Tiffany says it's okay. She doesn't blame you for not wanting to stay here alone, Mrs. C. She says you can stay with us as long as you want to," Fonzie said.

"That's nice of her, Arthur. I'll probably stay with Joanie and Chachi for a couple of nights as well. Your son doesn't know me, so I'll stay and help Joanie and Chachi with their children while I'm over there," Marion said.

"You're welcome to stay, Mrs. C. I love your company," Fonzie said.

"Thank you, Arthur. We love your company, too," Marion said.

She took Fonzie's statement as a compliment.

Once Fonzie and Marion left the house with Marion's overnight bag, they once again got on his motorcycle and he drove back to his house.

"Fonzie, there's a message for you," Tiffany said after they kissed each other hello.

"There is? Who?" Fonzie asked.

"Richie," Tiffany answered.

"I'll call Cunningham back," Fonzie said.

"He said he was returning your call," Tiffany said.

"I bet he was," Fonzie said.

While Fonzie went to return Richie's call, Tiffany went to show Marion where she was sleeping while she was staying with her and Fonzie. Richie answered Fonzie's call.

"Hi, Fonz. I guess Tiffany told you I called," Richie said.

"She just did, Red," Fonzie said.

"Why did you call, Fonz?" Richie asked.

"Your mother was in tears when she couldn't give me news on your father, Red. That's why I was calling. She says he doesn't have much time to live. She said you could tell me how much longer he has to live," Fonzie said.

"Are you serious, Fonz? Dad doesn't have much longer to live? Let me talk to Mom," Richie said.

"She ain't in the mood to talk, Red. That's why I want to hear the story from you," Fonzie said.

"All right, Fonz, if Mom put it that way," Richie said.

"She did," Fonzie said.

"Sorry she isn't in the mood to talk, Fonz. If you really want to hear about Dad, I guess I'll have to tell you," Richie said.

"Your mother wanted me to hear about it from you instead of her," Fonzie said.

"Okay, then, if she put it that way, I'll tell you," Richie said.

"I guess you ain't wanting to tell the Fonz, either, right?" Fonzie said, getting the point.

Richie didn't answer his best friend right away, so he stayed quiet.

Fonzie could see that Richie was quiet for a while.

"You're kinda quiet, Cunningham," Fonzie said after five minutes' silence.

"Sorry, Fonz," Richie said.

"That's all right, Cunningham. I know how it is for your family now about your father," Fonzie said.

"I know," Richie said.

That's when they heard a child's voice in the background. They knew it was Sarah. Fonzie knew she was so much like Richie himself. He knew Sarah had Richie's smarts in school since she recently skipped fourth grade and now was in the fifth grade. Both father and daughter were the redheads in the family.

"Hold on, Fonz," Richie said.

"All right, Red," Fonzie said.

Richie put the receiver down for a few minutes. Fonzie could tell Richie was gone for a while because he hadn't been telling Fonzie about how much longer Howard had to live until he died.

"Daddy, I don't feel good," Sarah said.

"All right, honey. We'll get it taken care of right away. What's wrong?" Richie asked his ten – year – old daughter.

"I don't know," Sarah said.

Richie and Sarah headed for the nearest sink in the house and she indeed needed to throw up since she didn't feel good.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," Richie told his daughter.

He left the kitchen for a short while to get back to the telephone.

"Fonz, I'll talk later. Sarah isn't feeling so hot," Richie said.

"All right, Red. We'll talk later. You can tell the Fonz about Mr. C," Fonzie said as the two hung up the phone.

Richie was off first since he had to deal with Sarah.

Fonzie walked away from the telephone and found Marion in the guest room.

"Did Richard tell you about Howard?" Marion asked.

"He never got the chance, Mrs. C. He had to leave right away because his daughter got sick," Fonzie told Marion.

Marion didn't like to hear about her grandchildren getting sick. She found that kind of news disappointing.

"Did Richard say what made Sarah sick?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"No, he didn't, Mrs. C. They didn't know," Fonzie answered.

"I'd better go over to Richard's house first thing in the morning to help Richard if Sarah has to miss school," Marion said.

"I'm sure Sarah will make it to school, Mrs. C. We'll wait and see," Fonzie said.

Fonzie kissed Marion good – night and shut the door behind himself. She was in her pajamas so he could tell she was tired so he didn't bother saying anymore that night. The next morning arrived quickly. Marion went to visit Howard at the hospital that morning around nine o'clock. When she got to Howard's hospital room, she found him waking up.

"Good morning, Howard," Marion said.

"Morning, Marion," Howard said sleepily.

Marion could tell he was still tired.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Howard?" Marion asked.

"Not yet, Marion. They want to run some tests on me today to see how I'm doing," Howard told her.

She didn't say anything so she kept silent.

A few minutes later, Howard's nurse, Cynthia walked in. Marion knew Cynthia was beautiful for her age.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cunningham," Cynthia said.

"Good morning," Marion replied back.

"How are we doing today?" Cynthia asked Howard.

"Fine," he said.

"Nurse, is it true you're going to do some tests on Howard today?" Marion asked worriedly.

"Yes, ma'am, it is true. I don't know all the details, but I think your doctor might want to work on him to see how he's doing," Cynthia said.

"They can't work on Howard!" Marion said.

"You'll have to talk to your doctor about this, Mrs. Cunningham. I'm sorry," she said.

That's when Cynthia left after Howard had his medicines taken. After that, nobody had said anything about Howard being operated on.

"Marion, does Cynthia know that I'm in the hospital?" Howard asked.

"Your niece Cynthia?" Marion asked.

"Yes, her," he said.

"I don't think so. Do you want me to call her up and tell her?" Marion asked.

"If you want to, Marion. I'm sure she'd want the latest update on Uncle Howie," he said.

"I'm sure she would. I've never even met Cynthia," Marion said.

"If you call her, you would get the chance," he said.

Marion figured she would do what Howard asked her to.

"I'll call at the house, Howard," Marion said.

"All right, Marion. That might be a good idea to call her at the house," Howard agreed.

Marion stayed a while longer until visiting hours were up. She and Howard kissed and she left the hospital room.

"Where does Cynthia live?" Marion asked.

"Salt Lake, Utah," was his answer.

"Thank you, Howard," she said as she closed the hospital door behind herself when visiting hours were up.

She went to the car in the visitor's parking lot of the hospital and drove away. She didn't want to be at their house alone, but she only drove there to get Cynthia's number in Utah so she could meet her over the phone to pass word about Howard's being in the hospital to Cynthia.

It didn't take Marion long enough to find Cynthia Cunningham's telephone number. All she did was write it down and then leave the house again. She wanted to spend the night with Joanie and Chachi that night instead of sleeping at Fonzie's place that night. Before leaving the house, she called Joanie and Chachi's house and she got through Joanie. Joanie and Chachi were home, so she got to speak to Joanie. Joanie told her it was okay to sleep over at their house for a while.

"All right, dear. I'll be there in a few minutes," Marion said.

She had remembered she left her overnight bag at Fonzie and Tiffany's place. She wanted to drive by and pick up her overnight bag before going to Joanie and Chachi's place.

Marion arrived at Fonzie and Tiffany's house within a few minutes. Fonzie was still there, but surprised to see Marion Cunningham on his doorstep.

"Why, Mrs. C, I wasn't expecting you back," Fonzie said when he opened the door for Marion.

"I'm not sleeping over here tonight, Arthur. I'm sleeping with Joanie and Chachi," she said to Fonzie.

"That's all right, Mrs. C. You can sleep here anytime," Fonzie said.

He had Lester in his hands so he couldn't help Marion with her bags.

"I see you're busy with Lester, Arthur, so that's why I'm going to sleep with Joanie and Chachi for a few days," Marion said.

"I don't mind having you over here, Mrs. C. I love having my best friend's mother over here," Fonzie said.

"Thank you, Arthur," Marion said. She could tell she was welcome at Fonzie's place anytime from his tone of voice.

Marion headed upstairs to the guest room and packed her things and was back downstairs within a few more minutes.

"Tell Chachi and Joanie hello for me and give them a hug for me," Fonzie said once Marion was back downstairs with her overnight bag.

"I will, Arthur," she said.

She put the overnight bag on the floor by the door so she could give both father and son a hug at the same time. "I'm sure he'll get used to you sooner or later, Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

"I'm sure he will, too, Arthur. Right now he looks shy," Marion said, seeing the look on Lester Fonzarelli's face.

Fonzie gave Marion a kiss and then she picked up the overnight bag and was on her way out of the house a second time that day. Fonzie and Lester watched her drive away from the house.

"Off goes Mrs. C, Lester," Fonzie said to his toddler son.

Lester gave Fonzie a shy smile because of Marion since he didn't know Marion at all.

"You'll love Mrs. C, Lester. She was my best friend's mother. I'm sure she'll spoil you like you're her grandson," Fonzie told his son.

Lester didn't understand what Fonzie was telling him.

Marion made it to Joanie and Chachi's house within twenty to thirty minutes. Chachi was at the front door so he could help Marion with her things.

"Thank you, Chachi," Marion said once he opened the backseat's car door to carry the overnight bag for her.

"You're welcome, Mrs. C," he said. He told her Joanie was in the house, waiting for her.

"All right, Chachi. I have a telephone call to make before I make conversation with you and Joanie," Marion said, remembering the phone call to Utah.

"All right, Mrs. C. You know you can use our phone anytime," Chachi said as he disappeared with the overnight bag.

Joanie saw her mother follow Chachi into the house.

"Hi, Mom," Joanie said.

"Hello, dear. We'll talk in a few minutes," Marion said.

"All right," Joanie said as she watched her mother pick up the telephone.

Joanie wondered who her mother was calling, so she stuck around to see who the call was going to. Joanie disappeared from the kitchen and listened to her mother's long distance phone call to Utah.

"Hi, is this Cynthia Cunningham?" Marion asked once the telephone was picked up.

She had gotten the right person, Marion could tell.

"Hi, Cynthia. This is your Aunt Marion Cunningham from Milwaukee. I had a telephone request," Marion said.

She asked who had requested call her all the way to Utah.

"Your uncle Howard wanted me to call you, dear. I do have some news for you. It's about your uncle Howard," Marion said.

She listened to Cynthia on the other end asking a question.

"He wanted me to call you because he is in the hospital. His ulcer isn't doing so well," Marion told her niece.

She could hear Cynthia saying something.

"If you'd like to come out, you can. He doesn't have much time left of life, dear," Marion told Cynthia.

Marion and Cynthia spoke on the telephone for a bit longer, and then Marion hung up again. Joanie was wondering who Cynthia Cunningham was.

"Who is Cynthia Cunningham, Mom?" Joanie asked.

"Your cousin from your father's side of the family, I guess. I wonder why he never tells us about these mysterious family members of yours and Richard's," Marion sighed.

What Marion and Joanie didn't know was that Richie already knew Cynthia. Cynthia was the one who made Potsie Webber's music career famous when they were fifteen years old.

A couple of days had passed. Howard had passed away in the hospital around two – thirty that Friday morning. The doctors thought it best to call later in the morning to pass the word to Marion. Marion talked to the doctors around ten o'clock that morning. After hanging up the telephone, she was in tears. She couldn't believe that Howard was finally gone and she, Richie, Joanie, Fonzie, and the grandchildren didn't get to say good – bye.

"Rest in peace, Howard," Marion said in tears.

"Did you say something, Aunt Marion?" she heard her niece, Cynthia ask five minutes later.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't hear you come in. I have news to tell you, but I'll save it until everyone's around so you can hear all at once," Marion said.

"All right. Makes sense," Cynthia said.

Cynthia had a feeling it was bad news but didn't know what it was about and could tell Marion was sad. She could take a guess what the news was about but didn't was to mention it as yet.

"Do you want me wake up Chachi and Joanie?" Cynthia asked.

"No, dear. Let them sleep if they're still tired," Marion said.

"Okay," Cynthia said. Cynthia asked if Marion had eaten breakfast yet. "No, I haven't," Marion said.

"That's okay, Aunt Marion I'd be happy to make it today if you're not in a good mood," Cynthia offered.

"Thank you, dear. I don't feel like cooking today," Marion told her niece.

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Marion. I'll do it until you feel like cooking again," Cynthia said.

"All right," Marion said, liking the idea.

At 10:15 that morning, both Chachi and Joanie were down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mom, Cynthia," Joanie said.

"Good morning, Joanie and Chachi," Marion said.

"What's wrong, Marion? You sound sad," Chachi said.

He could tell by the tone of her voice she sounded sad. Even Joanie noticed.

"Yeah, Mom. What's wrong?" Joanie asked, agreeing to what her husband said.

"There is something you three should know, but I'll save it till Arthur and Tiffany are here so you all can hear the news at the same time. It's about your father, Joanie," Marion said to her daughter.

"What about Daddy, Mom? Can't you give us a little hint what happened?" Joanie asked.

"Sorry, dear, but I'll save it so I can tell everyone all at once if you don't mind," Marion said.

"All right, Mom," Joanie said.

Cynthia wondered who Arthur and Tiffany were so she asked.

"Who are Arthur and Tiffany?" Cynthia asked.

"You mean Fonzie. Fonzie is my cousin and Tiffany is his wife. You'll get to meet them if you're still around," Chachi answered.

"Okay. I'm sure I'll be around, Chachi," Cynthia said.

"You'll like Arthur, dear. He's a nice man," Marion told her niece.

"I'm sure he is," Cynthia said.

Cynthia left the kitchen for a while so she could do something in the guest room she was staying in.

"What should we have for breakfast this morning?" Joanie asked, getting out pots and pans.

"Cynthia wanted to do that, dear. If you want to do breakfast, go ahead. You have to ask Cynthia if you can do breakfast instead," Marion said.

"Okay. I didn't know she wanted to do it," Joanie said and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the guest room.

Joanie knocked on Cynthia's bedroom door.

"Come in," Joanie heard from inside the room. Joanie heard Potsie's one of Potsie's hit songs "Sleepin' Away Till Away" on the CD player.

"It ain't fun sleepin' away till midnight without you, my dear sweetheart," Potsie was singing.

"You're listening to Potsie singing, aren't you? He sure went big, thanks to you," Joanie said, remembering the day Potsie first hit the record charts with "I Don't Want To Be Lonely Tonight".

"You bet. This is one of my favorite tunes, Joanie. He's no songwriter, but it's a good tune," Cynthia said.

Cynthia remembered she helped Potsie get the singing job at a resturant she and her friends used to hang out at when she and Potsie had met when they were 15 years old when they lived in Utah and remembered how shy and quiet he had been. He thought he couldn't do this kind of job, she recalled and she had talked him into it and he went ahead and took the job the manager gave him and he sang for the manager after the manager hired him. The manager had loved Potsie's singing voice and gave him the job.

She remembered the day the Beach Boys had come to Utah to tour and came into the resturant and Potsie had finished singing one song and started singing another, which was one of his family's songs, "Puppy Love" and the lead singer from the Beach Boys, Brian Wilson had liked Potsie and asked him to sing with them that Saturday night and Potsie had to ask his father and see if he could go and Donny said it was all right for him to go and his identical twin sisters couldn't go and had a baby – sitter. Andrea and Virginia were jealous because their friends got to go to the sold – out concert and they had to stay home with the baby – sitter and their father had a date.

The one thing that got them into trouble was sneaking out to the concert and the baby – sitter was on the phone and didn't know Andrea and Virginia had snuck out of the house. Andrea didn't like sneaking out of the house and Virginia had begged her sister to come along and Andrea decided to come along and see what the concert was like.

She also remembered that same Saturday night of the sold – out concert, Donny came home early and found the baby – sitter was still on the phone with her boyfriend and the girls were out of the house. He had figured out only one place where they could be and he paid the baby – sitter and was out of the house again and tracked the girls down to the concert. He sure wasn't happy to what the girls had done. She had remembered he had grounded the girls and banned them from concerts till they were twenty years old. They sure didn't enjoy that.

"I have something to ask you, Cynthia," Joanie said.

"Sure. Go ahead," Cynthia said.

"Mind if I make breakfast this morning? Mom said you planned to do it," Joanie said.

"Go ahead, Joanie. I can do it tomorrow," Cynthia said.

"Thanks," Joanie said.

Both women heard the phone downstairs ring. Joanie didn't know who could be calling at this hour. She let Chachi answer since he was closest to the phone.

"Let Chachi answer," Joanie told her cousin.

"Do you think I would answer a relative's telephone when I don't know anybody here in Milwaukee?" Cynthia asked.

"Sorry," Joanie said and left her cousin's bedroom.

Joanie was downstairs again. She wondered who Chachi was talking to on the telephone.

"Who is it?" Joanie asked Marion.

"Arthur," Marion said.

"Oh," Joanie said.

"Cynthia let me make breakfast this morning," Joanie told her mother.

"All right, dear," Marion said.

Joanie went and started breakfast.

Chachi was telling Fonzie he would see him later that afternoon.

"Fonz will be here later this afternoon so you can tell us the news, Mrs. C," Chachi said.

"All right, Chachi. Did Arthur say what time he's coming over?" Marion asked.

"I think he said around one o'clock," Chachi said.

"All right," Marion said.

The afternoon arrived fast. Fonzie arrived at one o'clock like he had told Chachi earlier that morning on the telephone. He, Tiffany, and Lester had arrived in her car. After Fonzie and his family arrived, Fonzie saw Richie and his family pull up behind Tiffany's car.

"Red's here, Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

Fonzie watched Joanie let her older brother and his family into the house.

They also saw a surprise visitor come into the house behind Richie and his family.

"Hi, Mom," the surprise visitor's voice said.

"Don't you dare scare us like that! Chuck, is that you? Where have you been all these years?" Marion asked Chuck.

"Sorry. Mom. I was told to come home and be with you guys. Didn't you hear what I've done all these years?" Chuck asked.

"No," the family said surprised where he had been all these years.

"I tracked Chuck down in Denver, Colorado, Mrs. C. He's now an NBA player for the Denver Nuggets. He got traded," Chachi said.

"Why didn't you say so when you left the family years ago, Chuck? You never came back home," Marion said.

"Which one of you is PI Chachi Arcola? I was told from the Coach to come home. I heard about Dad, Mom," Chuck said.

"That would be me," Chachi said, answering Chuck's answer.

"So the little twerp got hired to track me down and tell me go back home to Milwaukee and be with my family, huh? What's the news about Dad?" Chuck asked.

"Now you're all here, I can tell everybody," Marion said.

She didn't know where to start.

She started to break down into tears a second time that day.

"Listen, everybody. This is a very sad time for us," Marion began.

"Howard has passed away this morning around two – thirty," Marion said and broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. C. I guess his time has come," Fonzie said.

"I can't believe it, Mom. Dad's gone?" Richie asked.

"Yes, Richard. He's gone," Marion said as Richie and Joanie joined in on the tears with her.

"Sorry, Mom," Chuck said.

"Now I see why the Coach wanted me home and not play this week's game," he said.

"That's why I had to search for you, Chuck," Chachi said in a sad voice.

They set a funeral date for Howard to be buried for the following week. The funeral went fast.

As Howard was buried into the ground, Fonzie said, "Rest in peace, Mr. C."


End file.
